


Carboots & Kisses

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: I rewrote a certain scene on the (29/08/19) episode.(Sort of a spoiler if you haven't watched the episode.)





	Carboots & Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my first Ballum story. 
> 
> Sorry its so short; I have a huge headache and its late here so..! 
> 
> Feedback is amazing! thanks for reading!

He was going to kill him; he's going to grab a spinner and beat his head with it then go and get a drink. Or few. Ben kept banging on the boot of the car; praying someone would hear and let him out. 

Callum over to the Arches; walked in and looks around. “Ben! Ben!” Hears banging and opens up the boot to reveal Ben Mitchell who gets out and grabs Callum. “Where is he?!” I’m gonna kill him!” “where is he?!” “Just calm down Ben!” “what are you going to do if I don’t eh Callum?!” “Go on…” Ben’s voice cracking as Callum grips Ben’s shirt tighter. “Is your move.” 

Callum moves closer; his eyes dropping to Ben’s as he swallows hard. Callum leans forward and press his lips against Ben’s; Stares at Callum then kisses him back, pulling him closer and gripping his jacket sleeves. Callum closes his eyes and deepens the kiss; moving his hands to cup Ben’s face; as Ben moves his and wraps his arms around Callum’s waist. 

Callum pulled away, catching his breath. He lend his forehead against Ben’s. “Hell of a move.” Callum caught his breath and gripped his biceps tighter. “Please just leave Ben…” Ben jaw clenched and he gripped Callum’s waist tighter; pulling him closer to his body. “I’m getting real sick of your family having a go at me.” 

Ben watched Callum’s face; “How did you know I was here?” “when Mick asked about you; Staurt came in late and I just knew.” Ben licked his lips. “I can’t let him get away with this; I only did the first time because I didn’t want the hassle anymore and I’m not ashamed of who I am.” 

Callum clenched his jaw and held onto Ben tighter; “I know.” Mumbles out as Ben leans closer; softly pecking Callums lips. Callum looked at Ben and sighed. “I have my stag waiting for me.” Ben licked his lips; “So go then.” Callum let out a breath; ‘ _ Oh how simple life would be if he could just go.’ _ It would be easy to just leave; go back to his stag night and try to have a great night. 

But the way Ben is pushed up against him and holding him to his body and his lips swollen and pink. Callum can’t help but lean in and kisses Ben again. Ben kissed back softly as Callum cupped his face once again and Ben held on to Callum tighter. 


End file.
